Everything's alright
by PhanAllTheWay
Summary: DanxPhil Dan and Phil are having a secret relationship together. But when things get REALLY REALLY serious, they have to tell they're fans. But what happens when Dan meets his bully's from Middle School and High School? Did they see the video? Read to find out! I don't own Dan or Phil! (Sadly) First chapter is a little short! SONG CHOICE AT THE CHAPTERS!
1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!**

**This is the first chapter from this Phan story so please be kind! **

**This is also the first story I EVER made.**

**This chapter is not very long. I am sorry :P**

**Reviews make me smile :D**

**I don't own Dan and Phil. (Sadly :P)**

**Bye! x**

**Warning: May contain adult themes as; Swearing, self-harm (future chapters) and a lot of fluff **

**Hint: Play the song that is standing above the chapter at every chapter! **

Song: He is we- All about us.

Dan's POV:

I turn on the camera. The butterfly's in my stomach won't stop. I've never been SO nervous..

'Phil?' I ask.

'Yes, love?'

God, I love how he says that.

'Do you think we're ready yet?'

'Ofcourse. We are a couple.' He answers.

I take a sit next to him on my bed.

'1,2,3.'

I take a deep breath. Here we go.

'Hello Internet!'

Phil giggles.

'Today, we wanna announce something!'

Now's our moment..

'We are a couple.'

I smile and look at Phil. He smiles.

'That's the announcement..' STOMACH, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK.

'Now you will get to see the bloopers of Human Interaction. Bye!'

We make the traditional heart with our hands, and I turn off the camera.

I stand up and attach the camera to the laptop to edit the video.

I hear Phil stand up too. He walks over to me and hugs me.

'It's gonna be alright..' He says.

'What if.. You know.. "They" see it?'

'It doesn't matter. We love each other.' Phil answers.

'Yeah.. You're right.'

I turn to Phil. I kiss him lightly on his cheek.

'C'mon. We're gonna sleep. It's already 2:45 PM.' I say.

'Yeah.'

I take his hand and I "lead" him to bed.

We lay down and fall asleep in each others arms. Not having the time to take of our clothes.

My nerves are gone. Everything is fine.


	2. Make them stop, my love!

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! **** Here's the next chapter! While I wrote this, I didn't knew what was going on with me so please don't judge me!**

**I don't own the characters!**

**Warnings for this story: Self-Harm, Eating Disorders and Swearing.**

**Byeex **

Song Choice: Rachel crow- Mean girls.

Dan's POV.

'Phil, are we going home?' I ask.

I'm walking with Phil on the streets. He wanted to buy some coffee with me. I refused, first. But Phil was looking so cute at me with his little puppy eyes! I couldn't resist. He said: 'Dan, you can't hide you're scars forever.' Pff, easier to say than do it!

It's summer. It's already 104 degrees. It's so warm, I can't just wear skinny jeans and long sleeves. Phil said you can't even SEE the scars! I don't believe him..

I cover my sleeves with my hands. It's not THAT effective, but it helps a bit though. 'Phil, can we PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go back home? I just can't handle this! You know I have a billion of scars on my sleeves!' I say. Phil sights. I know why. It isn't easy having a boyfriend with physical problems and a suicide freak being.

'Okay' Phil says annoyed. 'Were going home.'

'Thank you.'

As we walk back to our apartment, Phil says: 'You know, I just wanted to not worry about you're scars for a day and have a good time WITHOUT you're scars.' He says.

'I am sorry, Phil.' I say. 'But they're there just there, and we can't change a..'

'YES WE COULD, DAN.' Phil screams. 'YOU COULD JUST STOP IT!'

I never heard Phil scream like this before. He looks sad, but I am sure he's filled with anger. He's right. I could "just" stop. But I really can't!

'Dan?'

A group of big guys walk to us. The tallest is wearing a black "Nirvana" shirt. The guy next to him, is wearing sunglasses and it looks like he didn't shaved his face in a long, long time. The others are all the same; They are wearing a yellow t-shirt with the word; "Swag" on it.

Now I know who they are. They are the bullies from middle school and high school. I get a bad feeling in my stomach.

'Hey, we saw you're video, fag.' The tallest says. Tresh.

'Is it right that you cut yourself, fag?'

The others laugh. I feel my stomach turn. No. Shit. Because of them, I cut.

'HAHAHAHAHA OUR LITTLE FAG CUTS HIMSELF HAHAHAHA'

The group laughs. People stare at us. Some people try to hush Tresh, but no one can succeed. 'HAHAHAHA!' It's like they laugh for hours.

'WE ARE SO GLAD YOU DO IT. YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT. WE'LL BEAT YOU UP UNTIL YOU'RE GONNA CUT TOO DEEP ONE DAY, AND YOU'LL BE DEAD!'

I turn around and run. I run as fast as I can to our apartment. Leaving Phil all alone. I can see that Phil tries to catch me. I open the door of our apartment, and I close it again. Phil left his keys behind. Better.

I walk to the kitchen and take a big, sharp knive. I'll be better off being dead.

I scratch hard with the knive to my wrist. I can handle the pain. I am used to it.

The cut is already really deep, and I feel blood flow over my arm.

'DAN! DAN PLEASE OPEN IT'S PHIL! DAN!' I hear.

I respond with a cry. A lot of blood is on the floor and before I even knew it, I passed out.


End file.
